Lo único que me queda
by Shirrim
Summary: BASADO DESPUÉS DEL MANGA 693. Cuando él cree que su vida esta vacía y todo se ha venido abajo, la culpa lo asecha y el resentimiento crece. Todo ha terminado y ahora lo saben, entonces ¿qué sigue después? ¿Reparar el daño que le ha causado a cierta persona? Entonces, ¿Qué será de Sakura después de despertar terminada la guerra y volver a verlo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hoy traigo una nueva historia que no me he podido quitar de la cabeza en todo el día, más cuando he estado leyendo los últimos mangas que han salido…

En fin, sólo puedo decir que les guste, la historia promete mucho para mi y es AU de 693 en adelante, después de que alguien metiera la pata con el rechazo. Bueno, sin más que decir, ojalá les guste no olviden dejar algún comentario o sugerencia, todo es bienvenido.

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Dolía mucho, dolía realmente mucho todo eso que había escuchado, pero era la verdad, después de todo ya no podía dar más por Sasuke, ahora entendía lo que él sentía y con eso estaba feliz. Entonces ella sabia que había dado todo lo mejor y tratado de ofrecer hasta lo que no tenía para que él se quedara con ella, pero las dolorosas palabras de su ex compañero fueron más impactantes de lo que ella misma esperaba, porque si, sabía profunda y retorcidamente que Sasuke iba a rechazarla pero conservaba esa patética esperanza de que el cambiaría de opinión, porque tal vez la quería, pero no era así.<p>

En la agonía de su inconsciencia lo deliraba una y otra vez, repitiendo esa cruel escena cientos de veces en su mente, constriñendo las heridas emocionales y perturbándola paulatinamente. Sasuke la atravesaba con una sola técnica, sus fuertes manos desgarrando su pecho, matándola en un potente genjustu que le dejaría secuelas de por vida. ¿Moriría peleando con Naruto? No lo sabía, no estaba segura siquiera de poder despertar, estaba atrapada en aquella pesadilla.

Amaba irremediablemente a Sasuke, daría la vida por él sin dudarlo, haría hasta lo imposible por hacerlo feliz o estar a su lado pero él no sentía lo mismo, se lo repetía constantemente entre sueños, debía entender que él no la necesitaba y la quería lejos de su vida.

[...]

Sabia que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento, su chakra era muy limitado y estaba a punto de perderlo todo. Respiraba entrecortado y no dejaba de sangrar a medida que lo hacía, tenía heridas graves que requerían atención inmediata, apestaba a humedad y sangre, el horrible sabor a hierro estaba atascado en su boca y sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas vilmente y sin detenerse. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba definitivamente no era su situación actual ni su estado de salud, sino que no dejaba de mirar culpablemente con un sentimiento de pérdida a ese ser querido al que solía llamar "mejor amigo", que se encontraba postrado en el suelo dudosamente vivo.

Había sido una batalla difícil, incluso dudó de sus habilidades, que siempre había comparado con las de su ex compañero. Deducía que debía ayudarlo, ahora mas que nunca el necesitaba ayuda, siempre había estado solo, como él.

Despierta, por favor —imploró en sus pensamientos arrastrándose hacia su dirección, ni siquiera podía caminar, sus piernas no respondían.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer al mismo tiempo que él derramaba sus lágrimas incontrolable, había ganado la batalla final, él era el mejor de los dos, finalmente había logrado lo que tanto había querido durante tantos años, pero su vida no estaba satisfecha.

Seguía arrastrándose, lento pero seguro, la vista se le nublaba y le costaba averiguar si su casi-hermano seguía respirando. Sus manos estaban hinchadas e impregnadas en sangre, tenía que esforzarme un poco mas hasta llegar a él. Solo un poco. La lluvia lo golpeaba con un compás fuerte, inmediatamente estaba mojado, encima de la enorme estatua de Madara Uchiha, que estaba semi destruida producto testigo de la legendaria batalla que se había desencadenado. A unos escasos centímetros al fin había llegado, elevó débilmente su mano para tratar de tocar el pecho de su mejor amigo, para tratar de saber si estaba respirando.

— Despierta —le ordenó.

Sin embargo, no había respuesta alguna y carecía de movimiento, tal vez estaba agotado y causa de ello era que no percibiera exactamente lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La exasperación de saber que podía perder a alguien que apreciaba lo estaba carcomiendo irradiándola con el llanto.

— ¡Que despiertes! —demandó entre jadeos y desesperado— ¡Joder Sasuke!

Tenía que salvar su vida, no podía dejarlo ir, el equipo 7 tenía un futuro que vivir, algo que disfrutar y una razón para seguir adelante. Estaba seguro de que no iba a dejarlo solo, hundiéndose en la locura y en un hambre enfermiza por la oscuridad. Naruto estaba dispuesto a salvar a su mejor amigo Uchiha, llevarlo al camino de la luz.

Los ojos del Uchiha se encontraban cerrados, su respiración era demasiado débil para tratar de luchar por su vida, no podía ser posible que hubiera perdido ante Naruto, las cosas no habían funcionado como él había creído, justamente que había obtenido el poder necesario para matarlo, pero sabia que había algo inexplicable que estaba impidiendo que cometiera tal atrocidad.

Se supone que sus lazos ya estaban rotos, tan rotos que estaban hechos pedazos. No quería despertar, no quería ver el rostro de satisfacción de Naruto, su enorme orgullo se lo prohibía.

— Sasuke, te necesitamos —sentenció el Uzumaki corrompido—. mucho mas de lo que tu piensas.

Escuchaba perfectamente sus palabras a pesar de estar derrumbado en el suelo con una de sus estorbosas manos encima de su pecho, las gotas le pegaban en el rostro no dejando que cayera completamente inconsciente. Estaba exhausto y su chakra se había terminado casi por completo, no podía despertar definitivamente. De los dos, quizá él es el que iba a terminar muerto.

[...]

Todas las aldeas se encontraban preocupadas, los soldados shinobi se ayudaban unos a otros a curar las heridas y otros se preguntaban si por fin había finalizado la guerra, muchas personas lloraban por la pérdida de sus camaradas y hasta de su propia familia. El campo de batalla era un desastre, todo a su alrededor estaba destruido, hecho cenizas.

— No puedo detectar ningún chakra conocido —expusó Shikamaru preocupado por sus amigos—. El equipo 7 esta desaparecido.

— No te adelantes aun —interrumpió Killer Bee con astucia, ajustando su vestimenta—. Yo sé que Naruto aparecerá pronto, junto con los demás.

Los novatos observaban atentamente cualquier alteración en el campo de batalla, pero era realmente costoso encontrar el chakra de alguno de ellos. Shikamaru estaba reservado a cualquier pronóstico, ciertamente también conservaba la fe de que todos ellos siguieran con vida. Ino y Hinata se miraron y asintieron, ahora estaban fuera de peligro, la tranquilidad estaba comenzando a resurgir.

— Sabia que Naruto lo conseguiría —se animó a decir Kiba entusiasmado por la victoria, Akamaru regresó a su estado normal.

En efecto, estaban sumamente aliviados de que todo terminara, ahora el verdadero problema era saber que ellos estuvieran bien. Hinata estaba demasiado preocupada por Naruto —especialmente por él— ya que sabia que algo más iba a suceder, su intuición le decía que estaba ocurriendo algo mas, algo devastador.

— Va a regresar, no te preocupes —escuchó decir a Ino—. Ese idiota será demasiado cabeza hueca, pero sabe defenderse demasiado bien.

— Gracias por tu apoyo —Hinata sonrió y sus ojos cobraron un firme brillo especial—. Esperemos que así sea.

Nadie sabia que hacer exactamente, todos estaban a la espera de alguna señal que les indicara el momento perfecto para retomar sus antiguas vidas, la señal de confianza e inspiración que eso les profesaba era Naruto, pero su retraso les producía incertidumbre, al no saber qué le había ocurrido y cómo había desaparecido tan repentinamente. Konoha mantenía la esperanza de volver a ver a un gran shinobi de regreso con la frente en alto, el símbolo de la hoja levantándose orgullosamente en su bandada.

[...]

Kakashi trataba de mantenerse quieto, no habían indicios de sus alumnos cerca y eso le alarmaba. Por otra parte vigilaba a Sakura estrechamente ya que ella no parecía despertar, mostraba signos de vida pero estaba sumamente inconsciente. Hagoromo seguía luciendo tranquilo, mantenía su vista fija hacia ningún lugar, si había alguien que supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, tal vez era él.

— ¿Que ha pasado con los chicos? —preguntó retraído, mantenía su distancia por cuidar de Sakura—. ¿Están bien?

Su sorpresa aumentó cuando el viejo sabio se encogió de hombros, esbozó una ligera sonrisa de duda.

— No puedo saberlo, solo sé que están muy lejos de aquí. — Me inquietaría el hecho de que ambos se hayan matado con ese sorprendente poder —una gota de sudor resbaló por el rostro de Kakashi, el cansancio se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo—. Ninguno parecía dudar y eso me produce miedo.

El sensei asintió estando completamente de acuerdo, sólo ellos sabían que estaba sucediendo y quién estaba vivo, conociendo las verdaderas metas de cada uno y sus diferentes expectativas, eran mundos completamente diferentes. ¿Realmente estaban dispuestos a matarse?

— Veo que sigue fuertemente noqueada —dijo, refiriéndose a la pelirrosa—. El joven Uchiha ha dicho palabras demasiado fuertes.

Kakashi tampoco podía creerlo, menos aún cuando había visto a Sasuke salvar a Sakura y mirarla con tal intensidad, no podía hacer mucho con esa situación, a veces las cosas no eran como uno pensaba. Ni siquiera creer que valiera tan poco para su propio compañero, se preguntaba internamente si ella seguiría dispuesta a amarlo después de toda aquella confesión. El ambiente era demasiado calmado, todo el silencio estallaba en sus oídos, por donde mirase, el desierto y grandes extensiones de tierra continuaban por doquier.

Toda la tranquilidad se estaba viniendo abajo cuando Hagoromo y Kakashi repararon en un vórtice que aprecio a unos dos kilómetros de distancia, con la presencia de un solo chakra, que no podía ser identificado precisamente y que les causó conmoción.

— Esto no puede estar pasando... —espetó el peli plateado anonadado, tenían que averiguar si se trataba de Naruto o Sasuke y porqué solo se sentía una presencia.

Eso significaba que sólo uno había sobrevivido.

* * *

><p>Bueno ojalá les haya gustado, no es tan largo pero la inspiración llegó por hoy hasta aquí, estoy preparando ya el segundo capítulo si obtiene buena crítica, nos veremos después de todos modos, hasta el siguiente cap.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ¿Cómo están? Hoy publicaré el siguiente capítulo que veo que les gusto la historia y me alegra demasiado saberlo, ya saben si tienen alguna duda o algo por el estilo no olviden decirme, si hay algún error para que yo pronto lo corrija y pues no se olviden de dejar un review por cualquier cosa.

Agradesco demasiado sus comentarios me han gustado. Les dejo abajo el 2 capitulo, esto será un poco lento pero ya verán!

* * *

><p>Kakashi detecto rápidamente el chakra que percibió segundos antes, localizándolo inmediatamente. Con mucho cuidado cargó a Sakura en brazos, Hagoromo intuyó que iba en búsqueda de sus ex alumnos y no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. El corazón del ninja copia latía encrespado, miles de preguntas rondaban por su mente, quién de los dos... ¿Acaso era posible que Sasuke había matado a Naruto? En tan sólo pensarlo el miedo lo invadía, era increíble el cambio radical del Uchiha en tan pocos años, siendo víctima imparcial de la oscuridad, buscando convertirse en Hokage.<p>

Hagoromo entendió lo que el ninja ANBU quería hacer, lo tenía claro. Se apresuró y quedo a la par con Kakashi, quién corría con un paso veloz, cada vez estaban más cerca del objetivo, sus nervios iban a estallar. Pero, la sorpresa no cabía en Kakashi una vez se aproximó y logró divisar al blanco, sus ojos se ensancharon casi desorbitándose sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, sus emociones estallaron y juró que ese día jamás lo olvidaría. Observar a un chico rubio que a penas si podía con su cuerpo se atrevía a llevar encima a su mejor amigo del mundo, los pies le temblaban y estaba claro que iba desplomarse rendido. El Uzumaki sonreía feliz, él no se atrevía a abandonar al Uchiha de esa manera tan despiadada e impropia de alguien tan leal como él, si había algún modo de hacer que Sasuke sobreviviera antes que su propia persona, no dudaba por salvarlo prioritariamente.

Estaba en medio de la nada y lejos de sus compañeros y amigos de la infancia, no era muy probable que se percataran de ellos porque, estaban demasiado débiles como para dar indicios de vida. Se sentía perdido y abatido en una pequeña parte de su alma, no se imaginaba como serian las cosas de ahora en adelante, qué se suponía que tenía que hacer y cómo levantar a su querida aldea del rezago que dejó toda la guerra. Cayó al suelo y encima de él Sasuke consigo, si iban a morir, que fueran ambos y no solamente uno.

— ¡Naruto! No puede ser —apenas y había escuchado una voz levemente, que estaba tan cerca de ellos pero que se oía tan lejana, todo, absolutamente todo se nublaba de su vista hasta convertirse en un vacío oscuro.

Y lo único que pudo articular para tratar de ser salvado junto con su compañero fue una pequeña palabra caso sorda —ayúdennos.

[...]

Todas las aldeas seguían en la espera de que algo ocurriera, no sin antes advertir sobre cualquier extraño acontecimiento que ocurriese, algo que estuviera fuera de lo normal y que los sobresaltara. Gaara no dejaba escapar ni una sola emoción de angustia, la gélida mirada que mantenía era escalofriante, tenebrosa, incluso con un ápice de gran determinación debido a su rango ejemplar de Kazekage. Algunos guerreros ninja se encontraban inquietos temiendo que esa catástrofe aún no cesará.

— ¿Qué pasaría si regresaran y esta vez no pudiéramos derrotarlos? —oyó preguntarle un ninja a otro—. No quiero morir aquí y sin estar con mi familia.

— No lo sé, según el Kazekage debemos guardar la calma y no perder la esperanza de ver al chico rubio zorro.

Era lo único que podían hacer ahora, esperar y no enloquecer. En cuanto a desesperación se trataba, nadie como Karin, había detestado de sobre manera haberse separado de Sasuke, estaba al pendiente de él pero algo le decía que podría estar muerto ya que el enemigo era extremadamente poderoso. Pero dudar de las habilidades de alguien tan enfermo como Sasuke era subestimarlo, se veía más fuerte que nunca y tan sexy que pensar lo perfecto que lucia con el magenkyo sharingan hacían que ella fantaseará una vida entera con él. Pero mayoritariamente todos se enfocaban preferentemente en Naruto. La razón era simple: aquí el héroe era él.

Todos se estremecieron al vislumbrar una corriente de humo aparecer improvisadamente, donde poco a poco empezaba a percibirse la sombra de varias personas. Todos estaban al pendiente de quienes estaban, no podían saber de quién se trataba el chakra. Sus dudas fueron aclaradas al ver a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura plenamente yacidos, llenos de sangre con muchas heridas en sus cuerpos y demás. Kakashi había hecho un esfuerzo ridículo para lidiar con todos. Tanto como los amigos cercanos del equipo 7 se idiotizaron al verlos finalmente a todos ahí, sin ninguno muerto y aparentemente en condiciones, especularon rápidamente que ya todo estaba terminado. Unos suspiraron aliviados y otros se alegraron, unos mas se estremecieron al ver a Sasuke vivo, el traidor, el nukenin.

Finalmente todos estaban juntos pero de la manera menos esperada.

[...]

— ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido con ellos? —preguntó intranquilo Shikamaru—. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

— Muy larga historia —respondió Kakashi y un grupo de medic-nin se acercó para auxiliar—. Espero que puedan recuperarse, a mi consideración los tres se encuentran graves, pero tal vez despierten excepto Sakura.

Ino no se hizo esperar, alarmada de haber escuchado casualmente esa conversación mientras todos estaban reunidos preocupándose de Naruto.

— ¿Cómo que Sakura no puede despertar? ¿Qué carajos ocurrió allá?

Hagoromo sonrió con complicidad, apostaba a que a la pelirrosa no le gustaría que dieran explicaciones de porqué se encontraba en una especie de trance. Kakashi no hizo más que suspirar, al recordarlo un trago amargo paso por su garganta. Era sumamente difícil asumir que Sasuke pensara de una forma cruel de Sakura y no la viera como algo especial, todavía se mantenía pensando en lo que iban a hacer en el momento que Sasuke despertara, tenía que haber un plan para hacer que se quedara en Konoha y decidiera vivir e intentar ser feliz.

— Espero que de ahora en adelante, podamos vivir pacíficamente sin tener que sacrificar mas vidas —dijo Gaara llegando hasta donde ellos con un semblante inexpresivo.

En efecto, ahora se avecinaban tiempos difíciles para todas las naciones, mucho más para Konoha, en dónde se tenían que arreglar muchas cosas pendientes relacionadas con el responsable equipo 7.

[...]

Pasaron más de tres días, el infierno que había azotado en la aldea aún se hacia presente. Muchas familias pasaban grandes cantidades de horas reconstruyendo los edificios y casas en los que vivían, los negocios estaban prácticamente en la quiebra y la economía para ese entonces estaba por debajo del rango, mucho. Cantidades enteras de personas estaban internadas en el hospital –que había sido el primero en ser nuevamente construido– para ser atendidas y algunas otras lamentablemente fallecían debido a la gravedad de los traumatismos que los afectaron en la guerra. Ahí, se encontraban ellos, cada uno convenientemente alejado y descansado. Las mejorías en su estado físico no se hicieron esperar, era increíble saber que habían salido adelante, incluso en cualquier momento alguno del equipo 7 despertaría.

Aún así la población de Konoha se sentía intranquila, el miedo de que Sasuke Uchiha decidiera destruir la aldea seguía martilleando en sus mentes, una probabilidad que, no estaba descartada del todo. Kakashi se trataba de asegurar que estuvieran bien en el hospital, en cuanto alguno de ellos despertara le dieran aviso para intervenir rápidamente y hablar, era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir. Incluso se había realizado una convocatoria secreta para determinar el grado del asunto, como decisión final se había optado por crear un justu lo suficientemente potente como para incapacitar a Sasuke sin que éste lo bloqueara de su sistema.

Para eso tuvieron que intervenir los Kages de todas las aldeas, mientras el Uchiha seguía en un estado ausente, al despertar, recibiría una desagradable sorpresa.

— Hemos conseguido bloquear sus canales de chakra el tiempo suficiente como para que él no pueda liberarse y causar un alboroto, tenemos que saber qué es lo que quiere exactamente ahora —decía la Mizukage con un semblante despiadado en sus ojos.

— Deberíamos terminar con su vida ahora, puede representar un peligro para todas las naciones —opinaba el Tsuchikage refunfuñando molesto—. Estoy seguro que todavía quiere apoderarse de los bijuu.

— Debemos esperar, recuerden que él colaboró con nosotros y sin él ni siquiera estaríamos aquí —sentenciaba con razón el Kazekage, todos se mordieron el labio porque tenía razón.

Tsunade apenas y podía mantenerse al margen, se sentía jodida y se estaba hartando de lo que decían. Suspiró, ni siquiera estaba recuperada completamente de lo que le había sucedido.

— Está decidido ¿no? Se mantendrá en ese estado por un tiempo limitado, pero seguro —dijo.

— Suficiente para valorarlo y si es necesario exiliarlo —intervino nuevamente el Tsuchikage.

[…]

Su cuerpo se sentía perezoso al movimiento, sus músculos estaban sin fuerza suficiente para poder siquiera moverse y no tenía intenciones de abrir los ojos pero, la fuerte luz que llegaba de la ventana le impedía seguir descansando, apenas sentía que se sincronizaba nuevamente con la realidad después de un profundo sueño irreal. Se sentía sin motivación y como si algo le hiciera falta, el pecho aún le seguía doliendo y era para menos, había tenido sufrimiento hasta más no poder.

Abrió levemente sus ojos y juró que le había costado demasiado trabajo hacerlo, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar y moverse por sí solo, pero al intentar levantar la cabeza, una punzada de dolor recorrió todo su organismo. Sabía que estaba en un hospital, era obvio después de lo que había ocurrido pero… fue como entonces todo agolpeó su mente en un preciso instante. Guerra, muertes, heridas, tortura, amigos, Naruto, amor, dolor, desamor, Sasuke…

Intentó reprimir un gemido de dolor, de repente estaba recordando los últimos acontecimientos y todo lo que había sucedido, a pesar de eso, no sabía si ellos estaban bien, por lo que estaba preocupada más que de ella misma. Con un poco de fuerza de voluntad, se logró levantar de la cama hasta quedar sentada, un ligero mareo en su cabeza debido al tiempo de estar dormida y sin comer adecuadamente. Sakura se sentía diferente y a la vez sin saber qué hacer. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para nada cuando llegó su ex sensei de una nube de humo.

Kakashi la miró con melancolía, intentó carraspear para disipar aquella mentalidad que no lograba superar. Sakura estaba sorprendida y no lo pudo evitar.

— Espero que te encuentres mucho mejor —decía—. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas que hacer pero primero debemos hablar.

Ella asintió al no poder articular alguna palabra ya que se encontraba demasiado débil aún.

— Naruto y Sasuke se encuentran bien —Sakura se estremeció al escuchar el nombre del Uchiha—. Están dormidos y tal vez despierten pronto. Pero quiero que sepas que Sasuke no podrá hacerte daño de nuevo, su chakra fue inactivado.

Sakura abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida, seguido de eso entró en la habitación Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji.

— Se decidió que era lo mejor que se podía hacer —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Lamentablemente no sé que hará Sasuke, no puedo decirte que se quedará en la aldea, ni tampoco que tiene deseos de hacerlo, después de lo que ha dicho lo dudo.

— Haremos que se quede, porque por ahora no podrá irse de aquí tan fácilmente —Shikamaru estaba mucho más serio de lo normal, sus ojos llenos de determinación—. Tal vez es la única manera en la que se de cuenta que los necesita más de lo que él cree.

La pelirosa agachó la mirada y tuvo inquietantes ganas de llorar. No quería que la historia se volviera a repetir y que él volviera a decirle lo molesta que era en su vida, algo que se negaba a creer porque las circunstancias tal vez contradecían demasiado sus palabras, que confundían su perspectiva. Ino se acercó para abrazarla, sabía de los sentimientos de su amiga pero no sabía que decir para hacer que se sintiera mejor, con un gesto hizo que todos salieran del cuarto, excepto Kakashi, antes de irse tuvo que decir algo más.

— Cuando ellos despierten, te lo haré saber.

Sakura derramó unas cuantas lágrimas y sin contenerse comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en brazos de Ino, ella nada más se dedicaba a acariciar los cabellos de su mejor amiga.

— ¿Qué es lo que hizo ese idiota Sakura? —sabía que algo no andaba bien entre ellos dos.

— Me odia —respondió en un débil hilo de voz que Ino escuchó perfectamente.

Algo le decía a Ino que eso no era completamente cierto y que incluso el estúpido idiota de Sasuke estaba satisfecho con la compañía de Sakura. Al menos cuando eran más jóvenes Sasuke solía estar más tiempo con ella que con el cabeza hueca de Naruto, era como si le gustará estar con ella a pesar de que no dejara de hablar. Además, él no despagaba sus ojos de ella, ¿cómo era posible que fuera tan imbécil para no reconocerlo? Bueno cada quien decía lo que quería para su conveniencia.

— Estoy segura de que no es así —la rubia frunció el ceño—. Y si lo fuera, se dará cuenta de que es todo lo contrario.

Pasada la noche en el hospital, alguien se estaba comenzando a revolver ligeramente en la cama, el agotamiento de su cuerpo estaba sucumbiendo y se sentía mucho mejor que antes, podía abrir los ojos y decidió hacerlo lentamente, dándose cuenta del lugar en el que algunas veces anteriores había estado. Cuando cayó en cuenta se mordió fuertemente el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, trató de apretar sus puños pero todavía estaba débil para hacerlo, frunció el ceño y quiso activar su sharingan pero no podía.

— ¿Qué mierda? —logró decir.

Estaba colerizado, no sólo por estar en ese jodido sitio sino porque el imbécil de Naruto le había ganado, a alguien como él ¿cómo mierda lo había conseguido? Se supone que si alguno de los dos ganaba uno iba a morir, ¿porqué seguía vivo? Detestaba profundamente al Uzumaki por haberlo dejado vivir, de eso no se trataba. No sabía en lo que se había metido y si era necesario volvería por la revancha y no se retractaría como él a asesinarlo. Estaba muy consternado por no poder utilizar su chakra, pensó que se debía a su debilidad pero sabía que algo más estaba ocurriendo.

— Veo que finalmente estas despierto —escuchó decir a Kakashi, entrando desde la ventana.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, yo no tardo mucho en actualizar, quizá la otra semana o en 5 días a lo mucho, dejen algún comentario yo sugerencia.

Nos vemos en el siguiente chapter.

Shirrim


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la continuación y me he esmerado haciéndola, espero que sea muy de su agrado comenten lo que gusten y ¡WOW! Cuando leo sus comentarios me hacen de verdad muy feliz, siempre que los estoy leyendo me hacen sonreír.

Bien dejaré que lean a gusto comenzando ya el 3ª capítulo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sasuke estaba absolutamente enmarañado, constantemente se preguntaba qué demonios hacía en ese lugar. Lo único que estaba deseando era marcharse en cuanto antes, no quería que nadie lo detuviera, entre esas personas estaba Kakashi y Naruto los cuales posiblemente impedirían que él se fuera. Miró a Kakashi como si de poca cosa se tratara, sus tajantes ojos oscuros atravesaban como dagas que se clavaban y causaban hacían daño, el peli plateado no se inmutó ante el desafío que Sasuke imponía, era el momento menos adecuado para hacerlo.

— ¿Qué quieren de mi ahora? —inquirió con la voz ronca, apática—. ¿No es suficiente ya con lo que dije antes?

— Queremos que seas feliz —respondió como si nada y el Uchiha frunció el ceño—. ¿No es suficiente aún para ti? Todo termino Sasuke, entiende.

Alguien se negaba a cooperar con los argumentos que disponía el ninja mayor, se negaba a quedarse con esos idiotas, ni siquiera permanecer con Taka, era absurdo ahora, quería estar solo el resto de sus días.

— Nadie entiende mi pasado y nunca lo harán —espetó con sequedad—. He decidido estar solo para siempre ¿no lo entienden?

Se notaba impertinente y por mucho. A pesar de que la situación no fuera precisamente la mejor, trataba de comprender al Uchiha, pero sabía que la soledad era la opción menos viable para él y menos en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. El único método que quedaba era forzar su estadía por un tiempo hasta hacerlo entender que él no estaba solo. Pero también tenía que decirle la verdad.

— Aunque quisieras dejar la aldea, por ahora es imposible que te valgas por tu cuenta —advirtió con una pizca de complicidad que Sasuke notó.

El Uchiha rechinaba los dientes hastiado, sus facciones todavía no reparaban — ¿Qué han hecho?

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara, cosa que hizo enfadar mas al trastornado nukenin.

— No puedes utilizar tu chakra —explicó refiriéndose a muchas cosas más— Por lo tanto ¿sabes lo que significa, no?

Sasuke no respondió, el silencio bastaba para responder cualquier pregunta a consideración. Quizá se sentía jodido físicamente, ya que todo el cuerpo le pedía un poco de reposo y las heridas necesitaban ser desinfectadas continuamente ya que comenzaban a ser molestas, el simple chakra curativo de las "inútiles" enfermeras no servía de nada para alguien como el Uchiha. Probablemente habían curado algunos huesos rotos que obviamente Naruto había fracturado intencionalmente, pero eso no significaba que iba a postrarse como un inútil así como los demás. El descontento en su rostro no cambiaba.

— ¿Y... Naruto? —preguntó dudando, recordando la absurda victoria del rubio por sobre la suya, inadmisible.

— Tal vez despierte pronto —la sonrisa de Kakashi aumentó más al añadir— ¿No preguntaras por Sakura?

Sasuke torció la boca. Sabía que las cosas no podían quedarse así no más, aunque quiso guardar silencio no lo hizo solo para responder con pesadez.

— Si me interesara preguntaría por ella —dijo sarcásticamente— Pero no lo hice.

Significaba que no era producto de la retorcida mente de Sasuke, se debía a algo más. El jounin especuló audaz que la empatía que sentía ahora el pequeño Uchiha por sus compañeros era nula, que no existía tal cosa, podría decirse que mantenía una muralla para impedir leer sus verdaderos pensamientos. Era demasiado difícil hacer hablar a Sasuke y obtener respuestas claras.

— Deberías disculparte con ella —propuso poco convencido al ver que el pelinegro entornaba los ojos—. Ella cree plenamente en ti...

— ¿Ahora te debo obedecer a ti o qué? Ya lo dije una vez, no sé qué cojones ha visto ella en mi, no pienso ofrecerle una disculpa sólo por expresar lo que ella significa para mi —refutó con el ceño fruncido y desesperado—. No me importa, yo no la necesito.

Kakashi no podía creer que todo lo que decía Sasuke era cierto, considerando la seriedad de las palabras con las que se expresaba, lo hacían dudar.

[...]

— ¡Basta! —exclamó Naruto adormilado, en un fuerte impulso salió disparado cayendo de la cama—. ¡Auch! ¡Mi cabeza!

— Que bueno que has despertado Naruto... —dijo el anciano Hagoromo apareciendo de la nada, sonriendo ligeramente y dedicándole una mirada al rubio—. ¿Qué tal estás?

Naruto se sorprendió efusivamente al encontrarse de manera sorpresa al viejo sabio, no era para menos, pensaba que no lo volvería a ver al haber desaparecido sin dar aviso, bueno, por lo menos alguien lo había recibido al despertar. Pestañeó sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, sonrío con poca energía pero contento.

— Mejor que he ganado una batalla —respondió rascando su nuca al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba del suelo, tomando asiento en la cama—. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Creía que no lo volvería a ver.

— He venido a verte a ti, claro esta que para despedirme y recomendarte que cuides mucho de tu familia —dijo y Naruto entendió que se refería a sus amigos—. Espero que logres cambiar de parecer a tu mejor amigo y que recupere la confianza que tenía con ustedes.

— Para eso estamos nosotros —sonrío ampliamente—. Incluso usted estaba interesado en los planes de Sasuke, pero haremos que eso cambie y que quiera un mejor futuro con nosotros —aseguró.

— Espero que así sea. Me he podido dar cuenta de los sentimientos que tu amiga y tu profesan hacia él y puedo decir que —hizo una leve pausa y prosiguió—. Sus sentimientos son legítimos.

— Es un idiota demasiado terco —Naruto repentinamente se puso muy serio, aunque después eso se perdió al volver a sonreír—. Pero yo sé que lo que siente por nosotros no lo va a aceptar... Quizá nunca.

Hagoromo se mostró interesado en aquella conversación, sinceramente no tenía preferencia sobre ninguno de los dos, pero le agradaba que Naruto se expresara tan abiertamente.

— Lo he comprobado con la joven que esta enamorada de él —dijo recordando lo que había sucedido, Naruto se tensó inmediatamente—. Ha dicho cosas demasiado hirientes, pero tal vez eso puede cambiar ¿no? En fin, tengo que marcharme y agradecer que he podido conocerlos, saber que se encuentran bien y ojalá nos volvamos a reencontrar más adelante, cuando ya seas adulto y Hokage de la aldea.

El Uzumaki asintió olvidado todo lo anterior y en un repentino momento el sabio desapareció como si de un fantasma se tratara. Suspiró con pesadez, no quería seguir en el hospital, lugar el cual odiaba profundamente ya que se aburría demasiado ahí, lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar a Sakura o Sasuke. Con esa idea rebotando en su mente se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a escapar sin que se dieran cuenta, buscó sigilosamente en las habitaciones pero no encontraba a quienes buscaba, encontró una lista de pacientes adherida a la pared y ubicó a Sakura. Con una enorme sonrisa adornada en su rostro se dirigió rápidamente hasta el otro extremo del hospital para buscar a la peli rosa. Al llegar hasta donde ella, pudo escuchar las voces de personas muy conocidas para él, así que la alegría no se alejó ningún minuto. Se preparó para entrar a la habitación y darles una sorpresa a todos. Cuando ingresó, se encontró con Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji que parecía más interesado en otra cosa que en la peli rosa.

— ¡Naruto! ¿No deberías estar en reposo? —preguntó Shikamaru con su típica expresión de aburrimiento, por dentro estaba convencido de sentirse bien al ver al rubio—. Espera, acabo de recordar que eres tú, así que era de saber qué harías algo así.

Naruto río levemente buscando con la vista a Sakura, ella estaba sentada en la cama e Ino era la persona que estaba más cerca de ella, ninguna de las dos se veían muy bien. Sakura se avistaba decaída, alejada de la realidad y sin mucha motivación, odiaba verla así, era como cuando Sasuke se había ido de la aldea cuando tenían 13, ella lloraba desconsoladamente por la marcha de la persona que quería. Naruto borró su sonrisa levemente, ella estaba más que destrozada. Se acercó hasta donde ella y acarició su cabeza con cariño, cosa que hizo reaccionar a la chica.

— Naruto —habló vacilando y temblorosa, él le sonrió y ella cambió sus facciones a unas de tristeza—. ¿Él está bien?

— No llores Sakura-chan, no lo mereces después de todo lo que pasó —comentó con seriedad, molesto por saber que tipo de pensamientos tan estúpidos poseía Sasuke después de todo, molesto por decir esa clase de mierda acerca de una persona que, en algún patético momento de su vida le había dicho él mismo que era importante para él. Era ridículo, no entendía para nada la manera de ver las cosas de Sasuke.

— Ya no sé qué hacer... no sé cómo actuar ante esta situación. Yo...

Hablaré con él —afirmó mientras Ino y Shikamaru escuchaban atentamente.

Seguido de eso salió de la habitación, no sabía si debido a su agotamiento no podía encontrar el chakra de Sasuke pero no le quedaba de otra que hacerlo. Encontró la habitación ágilmente y antes de entrar escuchó la voz de Kakashi dentro del cuarto. Y como característica principal de Naruto era el ser muy curioso no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

— Te quedarás aquí por un tiempo, el necesario para que pienses en tu propia felicidad y decidas en donde quieres estar —la voz de Kakashi era completamente circunspecta, incluso más de lo que la había escuchado alguna vez.

Sasuke no respondía y dejaba hablando al jounin, como si fuera su propio hijo.

— Como varios sitios de la aldea están destruidos, próximamente decidirán si te quedarás con Naruto o con Sakura.

— Con ninguno —la sátira apareció en su voz, vivir temporalmente con alguno de ellos era sinónimo de hastío.

— Si tu lo prefieres puedes quedarte encarcelado y siendo más miserable.

— Ni siquiera he aceptado quedarme...

— No importa, sé que te quedaras a menos que al salir de la aldea algún ninja te ataque y mueras —una sonrisa apareció bajo su máscara—. Prácticamente tienes prohibido salir de aquí, estas sentenciado.

Naruto se irritó y decidió entrar a la habitación, cuando lo hizo, Sasuke y Kakashi lo miraron de diferentes maneras. El Uchiha lo exterminaba con la mirada pero no se dispuso a levantarse para darle un puñetazo, era Kakashi quién lo miraba con naturalidad.

— ¡Que se quede con Sakura-chan! —dictaminó armando un alboroto—. Estoy seguro que planeara cómo asesinarme!

— No te alarmes, no puede hacerlo, crearon un jutsu específicamente para que no utilice su chakra—. Explicó tranquilamente mientras Sasuke estrujaba el colchón de la cama—. Pero si insistes que se quede con Sakura...

No se necesitaba ser inteligente para indagar las razones del porqué querían que viviera con ella, era obvio que él necesitaba cambiar de opinión. Simplemente era el plan perfecto, sólo necesitaban que Sasuke accediera, pero no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que se encontrara molesto.

— Me parece bien, Sakura tiene la suficiente paciencia para alguien como tú —señaló astutamente—. Es la persona indicada para ti.

Sasuke sabía que lo estaban fastidiando, frunció el ceño enfadándose por la cantidad de sandeces que estaban diciendo.

— Me gusta la idea ¿Y a ti Sasuke? —dijo Naruto como si nada, el Uchiha estaba colerizado, cómo era posible que el idiota de Naruto hablara con él así como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

— No.

— Deberías entender algo —dijo Naruto recobrando el aire de seriedad que tenía—. Estas dejando algo demasiado valioso, el amor que ella tiene para ti. Sasuke no sé cómo es que no lo entiendes, pero, quisiera que comprendieras que ella nunca te dejara… Sakura puede ser lo mejor que has tenido desde siempre y no lo aprovechas —era muy cierto, hasta Kakashi asentía estando de acuerdo—. Es lo único que te queda Sasuke.

El peli negro no dijo absolutamente nada pero había escuchado perfectamente todo lo que Naruto estaba diciendo, fue exactamente lo que lo hizo recordar a su familia. Como aquella vez, antes de pelear, la frustración asechó al Uchiha tras escuchar nuevamente la declaración de Sakura, ¿porqué estaba tan enamorada de él? ¿porqué era tan molesto escucharla pronunciar la palabra ''te amo'' ? él ya la había sacado de su vida para siempre, pero ella se negaba a salir. Se supone que la lastimaba para que se alejara, pero no lo hacía. Entonces no comprendía las razones de su enamoramiento, no podía ser posible que ella fuera la única persona demente que se atreviera a sentir algo tan fuerte por él, era la única persona que lo amaba… ya que, antes de perderlo todo, su familia lo amaba pero era irritable comparar ese tipo de amor.

— Como amigo te aprecio pero los sentimientos de ella son más profundos de lo que crees —añadió el Uzumaki.

No era necesario que ese idiota se lo hiciera saber, ya lo sabía mucho antes que nadie.

— Es su problema —fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir para responder, la cabeza le daba cientos de vueltas.

— También será el tuyo porque tal vez te quedes con ella, es la única persona que te querría aquí. Todo mundo te teme —indicó Kakashi.

[…]

— Hola Sakura —saludó Kakashi al entrar en la fría habitación del hospital, ella se encontraba ahora acostada y con grandes ojeras en sus ojos.

La peli rosa reparó en el jounin y casi sonrió, no tenía ánimos para nada. Sus amigos ya se habían ido hace más de 3 horas y tal vez pronto saldría del hospital, no quería permanecer ahí por más tiempo.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —ella asintió—. ¿Aceptarías volver a ver a Sasuke?

Era un tema sumamente delicado que se debía manejar lo mejor posible, el daño que causó Sasuke en aquel genjustu había sido de algún modo traumático. Sakura se tensó y se mordió el labio, no sabía que hacer para ser exactos, no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo.

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —se encontraba demasiado confundida y sobretodo cohibida.

— Sasuke se quedara por un tiempo en Konoha —Sakura se sorprendió—. Es una orden especial, pero esta invalido ya que no puede utilizar su chakra como castigo. Así que tal vez tengas que volver a verlo…

Ella apartó la mirada, le alegraba remotamente que él se quedara aquí, pero si se trataba de un castigo al ser sometido por ser un nukenin, entendía que era contra su fuerza de voluntad.

— ¿Él no quiere estar aquí… verdad?

— No exactamente —respondió Kakashi suspirando, esto era muy costoso—. Pero Naruto y yo queremos hacerle entender lo bueno de todo esto, que cambie de parecer y que se quede definitivamente.

Era justo como ella se lo había propuesto. Se mordió con más fuerza causándose dolor.

— ¿Entonces tampoco querrá verme?

— Eso no importa —decía—. El probablemente viviría contigo, no hay otro lugar en donde lo acepten de corazón.

Ella tembló, su corazón latía con rapidez ¿acaso se atrevería a hacerlo? Muchas preguntas asechaban su mente ¿Sasuke querría estar con ella? No se sentiría cómoda al hacerlo, por ella misma y por él.

— Debido a su situación con Naruto no es muy probable que ellos puedan estar juntos por ahora, Sasuke todavía quiere deshacerse de él.

Era el único propósito de Sasuke, ella lo sabía. Le aterraba el rechazo nuevamente, las heridas sentimentales no cerraban todavía, pero su maldito amor le impedía cerrarle las puertas de su propio hogar.

— Si él lo desea, está bien —accedió a decir, con mucha inseguridad que Kakashi reparó al conocerla perfectamente.

Entonces estaba decidido, tal vez por un corto lapso de tiempo Sasuke estaría con ella, después lo ubicarían en algún lugar diferente, era poco probable que Sasuke quisiera dañar a Sakura —aún más— después de todo. El problema ahora era que, el Uchiha lo autorizara.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Eso ha sido en este capítulo.<p>

Si les ha gustado dejen un review, ¡es demasiado inspirador para seguir escribiendo cualquier historia!

Nos veremos después.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente para publicar la continuación del fic, y tengo muchas cosas que contar que no sé por dónde empezar… ¿Ya han leído el manga recientemente? Yo si y parece que terminará pronto (algo que no me impresiona porque ya lo esperaba) han ocurrido cosas demasiado interesantes y debo decir que me ha dejado con buen sabor de boca, porque, ha habido mucha acción e intriga, con respecto a la película de THE LAST que últimamente me ha puesto a pensar demasiado en el futuro de los personajes.

Bueno, dicen por ahí que el NaruHina está confirmado y que es CANON. Una muy buena noticia para aquellos fans! Sigo pendiente de saber si también lo será el SasuSaku, en tumblr aparece todo tipo de publicaciones que me elevan las esperanzas.

Sin más que añadir, les dejo el capítulo 4

.

.

.

Transcurrieron algunos días pausadamente, los nervios de Sakura aumentaban gradualmente conforme el reloj avanzaba, una vigorosa sensación que se profundizaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sasuke pronto llegaría hasta su casa y se instalaría ahí por un tiempo, todavía se seguía preguntando frecuentemente cómo es que lo habían convencido para quedarse con ella, sabiendo de la situación actual que ambos sufrían.

La mejoría física de Naruto fue rápida, salió del hospital sonriendo pródigamente acompañado de Kakashi y Sakura, en donde ellos le habían comentado a la Haruno que probablemente alguien comenzaría a vivir a su lado en los próximos tres días mientras lo daban de alta en el hospital.

Profundamente, Sakura temía por el Uchiha, guardaba cierto recelo sinceramente, pero sabía firmemente que no debía dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos negativos. Lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudar era ser servicial y atender al Uchiha si éste lo requería. Nada más.

Cuando escuchó la puerta sonar fuertemente, supo que era tiempo de enfrentar lo que tanto estaba temiendo. Se acercó cautelosamente para abrir la puerta, por poco más casi es arrojada al suelo por culpa de Naruto, que había osado en querer hacer una entrada escandalosa, característica de él. Sakura arrugó la frente mientras tambaleaba y miraba como pasaban a lo largo de la casa, Kakashi sonreía bajo la máscara, alzando la mano en forma de saludo y por último ingresaba el Uchiha evadiendo la mirada de la peli rosa.

— ¡Buenos días Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo has estado en estos días? —Naruto la abrazó, al terminar se recostó en el amplio sofá del recibidor—. Tengo una buena noticia para ti.

— Esperemos que Sasuke sepa acoplarse en este lugar —decía Kakashi observando al Uchiha de reojo—. Y más aún, que tú puedas acostumbrarte a él.

Sakura se viró para ver al peli negro, sus expresiones vacías estratégicamente escondidas para que nadie averiguara sus pensamientos. Ella suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa de educación y el Uzumaki no dejaba de alabar lo bonita que lucía su casa.

— No habrá problema en absoluto, aquí se encuentra todo lo necesario para poder tener una agradable estadía —comentaba con formalidad—. Espero que pueda sentirse cómodo.

Sasuke advirtió rápidamente en el comportamiento de ella, hablaba con demasiada madurez y como si nada entre ellos hubiese ocurrido, bastante extraño a su parecer ya que podría jurar que todavía podía encontrarse afligida por aquella situación. No la culpaba, después de todo. Ella se notaba tranquila, incluso relajada, su respiración era pausada y sus ojos firmes en los orbes de Kakashi.

— Entonces no creo que haya problema mientras Sasuke permanezca aquí, ¿necesitarás algo más? —sugirió dudoso Kakashi.

La peli rosa lo negó sutilmente, no hacía falta nada en ese sitio. Esbozó otra sonrisa y Naruto se levantó.

— Si el baka intenta hacerte algo, no dudes en llamarme Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto con energía, una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de su compañera—. Sasuke puede parecer indiferente, pero la realidad es que él es todo un degenerado.

Nadie entendió a que venía aquel comentario, por el contrario Sakura lo tomó a broma y decidió no responder.

— Nos veremos pronto Naruto…

En cuanto todos desaparecieron de ahí, él y ella quedaron a solas. El verdadero miedo estaba presente ahora. Sakura avanzó hasta llegar al lado de Sasuke, no podía mostrar debilidad después de lo que había sucedido, era patético si lo hacía.

— Espero que te agrade tu nuevo hogar —su voz sonó demasiado delgada, finamente calculada, interiormente Sasuke se tensó.

— Hn —se limitó a decir.

Para su agrado, quizá podía ser peor. El lugar no era extravagante como pensaba un día anterior, tan aburrido se encontraba que comenzaba a imaginarse el futuro hogar en donde iba a vivir por un tiempo. La realidad es que, la casa se veía bastante bien, conservaba ese típico aire de calidez que hace mucho tiempo no percibía, aunque no fuese muy grande era bastante acogedor, inevitablemente observaba cada detalle de esa pequeña casa.

— Esta casa la construyeron para mi hace poco tiempo, me dedicaba a ayudar a las personas que llegaban heridas y yo las atendía todo el tiempo —decía Sakura despertando al ensimismado Sasuke—. Después de poco tiempo, me dijeron que podía conservarla como regalo de agradecimiento y he hecho algunos pequeños ajustes para sentirme más cómoda aquí.

Y aunque a Sasuke no le importaba absolutamente nada de lo que ella estaba relatando, escuchaba con lujo y detalle la manera en la que ella hablaba, sin perder de vista la ecuanimidad en la que estaba sumida su ex compañera.

La peli rosa no tenía más opción que hablar y olvidar todo, trataba de asimilar que Sasuke se encontraba perturbado, quería comprenderlo. Fue así como logró guardar la calma y proseguir sin importar lo que él pensara de ella.

— ¿Quieres conocer la casa? —preguntó delicadamente.

Sasuke no tuvo otra opción más que seguirla mientras ella le mostraba todo lo que componía su hogar. Ahí había una sola habitación que intranquilizó al Uchiha, ni que estuviera tan idiota como Naruto para dormir en la misma cama que ella, pero como si Sakura leyera su pensamiento intervino para decir algo.

— Olvidaba mostrarte tu habitación, esa es la mía —indicó antes de que el Uchiha arrugará la frente—. Ven conmigo.

Sasuke la siguió unos cinco pasos más hasta abrir una puerta que lo condujo hasta una pequeña pero curiosa habitación; el lugar se veía diferente del resto, es como si nunca lo hubiesen usado, pero gracias al ingenio de Sakura, había comprado un colchón para Sasuke, muebles pequeños para que él hiciera lo que quisiera y ropa… bueno, de eso se encargaría él mismo.

— Lo único que falta es un poco de ropa —lo miró y Sasuke bufó incómodo—. Podemos comprar si gustas…

— No —interrumpió—. Tengo mi propia ropa.

Sakura asintió comprensiva, después no dijo nada más y se retiró para dejar tranquilo y muy pensativo a Sasuke.

El Uchiha respiró profundamente, había transcurrido el tiempo tan rápido que apenas y cayó en cuenta que se encontraba en la casa de su ex compañera, las cosas en Konoha empeoraron más de lo que creyó, el lugar apenas y se estaba levantando de la tragedia. También era relevante el hecho de que la Haruno tuviese casa propia, ¿tan eficiente era como medic-nin? Tendría que probarlo alguna vez. Era muy cierto que su ausencia brillaba por doquier, apenas y podía reconocer en donde se encontraba, todo había cambiado.

Sasuke agradeció el hecho de que Sakura no lo fastidiara el resto del día, la paso encerrado en lo que ahora era su habitación, pero era inevitable no aburrirse en ese lugar, el clima era perfecto para cualquier cosa… incluso para entrenar.

Entonces llegó a su mente su maldita incapacidad. Gruñó algunas veces, era imposible hacer cualquier justu, la sensación de ser inservible le producía cierta ansiedad, ¿desde cuando había aceptado ese acuerdo? No quería pasar el resto de sus días en esas condiciones tan estúpidas.

¿Qué tenía de bueno vivir con ella? ¿cuál era el beneficio que eso implicaba? No podía ver el lado positivo de ese acontecimiento, era impreciso, abrumador y hasta sorprendente comparar a Sakura actualmente con la persona que lo trataba de detener hace ya varios días, la inseguridad e incertidumbre en sus ojos, desesperación por no poder hacer nada para calmar la situación en la que se había envuelto con Naruto y las lágrimas de dolor que conllevaba. Ahora, se notaba apacible, segura de si misma y muy insípida en cuanto a él se trataba. ¿Quedaría algún ápice de rencor hacía él? Ciertamente lo dudaba.

— ¿No piensas quitar esa cara de asco Sasuke? —preguntaba Naruto con sus ojos entreabiertos—. Si tan sólo te vieras en un espejo te darías cuenta de lo idiota que luces así.

Naruto intentaba reivindicar aquellos tiempos en los cuales ellos eran …amigos, como lo trataban de enmendar ahora.

— Cállate.

— No puedo creer que no te sientas a gusto aquí —atacaba verbalmente intentando hacer entrar en razón al Uchiha—. Esta casa es muy bonita. ¡Incluso alguien como yo ha estado aquí en varias ocasiones! No te puedes quejar.

Era irrelevante enterarse de algo como eso ¿qué demonios hacia el idiota de Naruto cuando se ''quedaba'' ? Una pizca de curiosidad se apoderó de sus entrañas.

— Estoy impresionado por saber que ella te ha aceptado aquí —decía Shikamaru con aburrimiento, mirando fijamente a Sasuke—. Y yo que pensaba que se trataba de algo más, pero resulta que es porque te tienen retenido.

— ¿Pensabas que Sasuke quería quedarse acá para hacer cosas pervertidas? —trató de razonar Naruto con gestos zorrunos—. Tiene sentido… ¿no?

Shikamaru suspiró y un rubor en sus mejillas apareció, no era eso a lo que se estaba refiriendo, a veces el Uzumaki poseía una manera de razonar algo inadecuada. Notó como Sasuke abrió repentinamente los ojos –muy ligeramente- seguramente por la sorpresa y vergüenza que causaba ese absurdo pensamiento, sin embargo no dijo nada.

— Pensaba que Sasuke quería estar con ella —corrigió—. Nada más.

— Estar con ella y mucho más —añadió el rubio sonriente.

Ellos se habían atrevido a visitar a Sasuke en ausencia de Sakura, ella estaba increíblemente ocupada con los deberes, cosas tan básicas como ayudar en el hospital comunitario, apoyar a personas que necesitaban comida y muchas cosas más. Ellos sabían que Sakura amaba ser cooperadora y le encantaba su labor, pero Sasuke lo ignoraba.

— ¿Cómo es tu relación con Haruno? —preguntó repentinamente Shikamaru, esta conversación no llevaba a ningún lado.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo ¿era necesario responder? Daba igual si lo hacía, no le afectaba en nada.

— No la hay.

— No me refiero a un lazo sentimental —dijo y después agregó—. Hablo de que la manera en que se llevan.

Naruto se quedó callado y anhelando escuchar alguna respuesta positiva de Sasuke.

— No hablamos.

No era para sorprenderse, la frialdad Uchiha le impedía entablar alguna conversación decente con esa mujer, ella simplemente no tenía tiempo para él si es que no deseaba hacerlo.

— ¿Te gusta el entorno en el que te rodeas?

— No.

— ¿Te agrada Sakura?

Todas esas preguntas eran sin duda, estúpidas.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —inquirió el Uchiha mientras revolvía su cabello—. No te incumbe saber lo que siento por ella.

Podría ser que escondiera sentimientos, Shikamaru parecía un detective que indagaba en las profundidades de la personalidad del peli negro y de sus respuestas con un sentido ambiguo, se portaba muy problemático pero Naruto tampoco sabía lo que decía.

— No me incube —declaró con la verdad—. Pero vivirás con ella aún más tiempo, es mi deber como encargado de éste problema saberlo.

Sasuke había olvidado que el imbécil de Nara estaba involucrado en ese asunto, acudiría a esa casa cada cierto tiempo para saber cómo iban las cosas.

— Con eso ha de bastar por ahora —intervino Naruto, rascando su cabeza con un deje de diversión—. Necesito que me hagas compañía para hacer unas compras y cenar ramen para mañana.

— Deberías acompañar a menudo a Sasuke, la relación de ustedes debe mejorar, hay mucho por delante y lo saben —Shikamaru los miró a ambos con monotonía—. Si mal no recuerdo, son amigos.

Sasuke refunfuñó molesto, a pesar de que era totalmente cierto no planeaba soportar a ese idiota todo el tiempo, prefería estar con Sakura si de eso se trataba.

— Entonces mi plan será venir a cenar con ellos el fin de semana —apuntó muy animado—. Quizá así los ayude a dirigirse la palabra a menudo, ¿no Sasuke?

— No está mal —dijo Shikamaru—. Al menos no hay inconvenientes para nadie.

Cuando estaban apunto de irse, llegó Sakura un poco agitada, unas bolsas de compras a sus costados, el cabello despeinado y sus flequillos tapaban aún más su rostro, todos la miraron con una ceja alzada, ella sólo soltó una leve risa nerviosa.

— Disculpen pero he tenido mucha prisa el día de hoy y apenas he llegado, siento haber arruinado su momento masculino.

— ¡No hay necesidad de hacerlo Sakura-chan! Hoy descubrimos muchas cosas interesantes —se animó a decir el rubio con un pulgar en alto—. Como por ejemplo esa relación oculta que tienes con Sasuke.

— ¿Eh?

Sin esperar ninguna reacción más, el rostro de Sakura se acaloró sin previo aviso, un notorio color carmín en sus mejillas y un ligero temblor en sus piernas. El comentario rebasaba las expectativas de incomodidad que cualquier persona llegase a desear, ella repentinamente se sentía una mujer tonta y enamorada, porque era cierto, estaba enamorada y se sentía ridícula al sentirse así y más cuando el Uchiha no la perdía de vista, mirándola con interés.

— ¿R-relación secreta? —farfulló con nerviosismo mirando a todos los presentes —. ¿De qué están hablando?

— A que tú y Sasuke han estado haciendo cosas malas e indebidas —espetó ruidosamente Naruto.

Finalmente Naruto Uzumaki podía ganarse un buen puñetazo, pero no era correcto golpear a sus amigos, el rostro de Sakura no perdió color en ningún segundo, al contrario se puso más colorada al escuchar mencionar esas últimas palabras de Naruto. En el peor de los casos Shikamaru no estaba interviniendo y menos Sasuke, algo que indiscutiblemente la tomó por sorpresa.

— Como sea, nosotros nos iremos —decía Shikamaru tomando del brazo a Naruto para llevárselo cuanto antes, planeando dejar a solas a la pareja dispareja para que arreglaran sus asuntos a solas—. Naruto planea algo para mañana así que prepárense…

— Cuida de Sasuke Sakura-chan —se despidió el Uzumaki agitando la manó y siendo arrastrado por Shikamaru para desaparecer rápidamente.

Sakura se encontraba tan descolocada que no sabía qué decir exactamente para calmarse a sí misma. Sasuke no dejo de observarla, ella estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notaba que él parecía regocijarse del sufrimiento y la pelea mental que ella tenía en esos instantes.

Cuando su cerebro reaccionó, giró para ver al Uchiha sin perder el rubor de su rostro, haciéndola ver atractiva y sensible.

— Yo no sabía que él diría algo como eso —se excusó con inocencia.

— Hn —respondió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, aburrido.

— Espero no te haya disgustado todo lo que él dijo…

— Fue mucho más degenerado antes de que llegarás —respondió Sasuke con simpleza.

Sakura entreabrió la boca, tantas sorpresas le causaban vértigo.

— ¿Qué has dicho tu Sasuke-kun?

— Nada.

— ¿Qué? —sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron, observando detalladamente el serio rostro de Sasuke.

— Que piensen lo que quieran —dijo—. Me da igual que crean que lo estamos haciendo… Me da igual todo.

Sakura se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y el repentino comportamiento extraño de Sasuke, tal vez lo hacía para molestar a Naruto, porque sabía que el rubio odiaba ser ignorado y como así había sucedido, probablemente… ella sonrió entendiendo las intenciones de Sasuke.

— Si sabes que para mi eres molesta, con eso es suficiente.

.

.

.

Bien, eso ha sido todo, no se olviden de dejarme algún review si les ha gustado, y si tienen alguna noticia sobre THE LAST, no duden en compartirla conmigo porque todo lo que la involucre es demasiado interesante para mí.

Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización, gracias a todos por comentar y por apoyarme, no sé cómo agradecerles todo lo que hacen, sé que soy feliz con sus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
